¿Un encuentro casual?
by Misao-K
Summary: en cambio ella no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía por el. Y si la rechazaba después de lo que le dijo, en eso tocan la puerta de su habitación, solo se encontraba con una bata puesta,misao abre y.......Capitulo final
1. el camino hacia el colegio

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
Capitulo1: el camino hacia el colegio  
  
Misao se cambiaba rápidamente para ir al colegio pues para variar.......... se había quedado dormida, eso era común en la casa de los makimachi y a finales del año escolar mas aun a las 8:00hrs, misao de 18 años, bien proporcionada, de ojos verdosos que a esa hora vestía un típico uniforme de colegio la faldita, mas arriba de las rodillas y la blusa desordenada, Megumi y kaoru sus hermanas, eran profesoras en el colegio que ella estudiaba.  
  
Tokio: ¡¡¡¡¡misao ya vas a llegar tarde!!!!!  
  
Misao: no te preocupes ya me voy mamá  
  
Tokio: Espera toma tú................  
  
Se escucha un ruido al cerrarse la puerta  
  
Tokio: ......leche...........  
  
Misao corriendo por la calle tratando de alcanzar a sus hermanas  
  
Misao: Hey por que no me esperaron,  
  
Megumi: será porque........... ¡Tú no te despiertas nunca!  
  
Megumi, profesora de historia, quien estaba casada con Sanosuke Sahagara un ejecutivo de la empresa de arroz más famosa de la ciudad.  
  
Kaoru: Creo que no debiste quedarte hasta tan tarde viendo películas con tus amigos.  
  
Kaoru había egresado recién ese año al colegio como profesora de educación física, pero tenia un romance con kenshin Himura su novio quien hace poco le había propuesto matrimonio.  
  
Misao: hay que latera kaoru........si solo llegue a las 3 de la madrugada no es tan tarde o si......... además tu el otro día llegaste a las 5 de la madrugada por andar con tu noviecito........quizás que estaban haciendo........ (A misao se le pasa algo por la mente) Kaoru no me digas.............. Que lo hiciste con el.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¿¿HACER QUE??!!  
  
Misao: (en un tono bajo) ¿tuvieron relaciones?  
  
Kaoru: ...........bueno............mmmmmmmmmmm..........yo...........bueno.........  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno esta es primera historia, y espero k les guste, va dedicado a Aoshi y misao ya k son mis personajes favoritos, ok nos vemos en el segundo capitulo.  
  
**ahoshi & misao**  
  
Atte: Misao_k 


	2. conversaciones

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
Capitulo2: conversaciones  
  
Misao y Megumi: ¡DILO!  
  
Kaoru: ....ay.... si ¡lo hicimos y que!  
  
Megumi: ¿y que?...... ¿supongo que te protegiste?  
  
Kaoru: ¡por supuesto que si! kenshin es muy atento en los detalles y.........y......el es maravilloso.........creo que voy a aceptar su proposición de casarme con el.  
  
Misao: aaahhhhh  
  
Kaoru: ¿que sucede?  
  
Misao: ¿entonces de veras te enamoraste esta vez?  
  
Kaoru: si, es que no puedo resistirme a el es..........es tan....sexy, y su cabello, ahh..... me tiene loquita.  
  
Misao: no si me doy cuenta, no cualquier persona tiene una foto del chico que le gusta en el closet, o ¿si?  
  
Kaoru: hayyyy...........  
  
Megumi: hay estas chicas de hoy  
  
Misao: Megumi no hables como vieja si sano igual te tiene loquita. Quien no con ese tremendo hombre, Al menos ya están casados.  
  
Kaoru: de seguro te hace ver hasta las estrellas, jejejejejjejeje  
  
Megumi: -_- voy a tomar eso como una indirecta  
  
Megumi: no molestes kaoru espero que pronto te cases, para que no andes por ahí acostándote con kenshin, y tu misao no tendrás algún mino escondido por ahí.  
  
Misao: ¿que quieres decir? No tengo a nadie  
  
Kaoru: ¿segura?  
  
Misao: SIIII  
  
Megumi: bueno no te enojes  
  
Misao: la ultima cita a ciegas que me hicieron ustedes salio pésima  
  
Megumi: creo que calculamos mal  
  
Kaoru: pero ya te encontraremos a alguien  
  
Misao: jeje no gracias (algún día llegara esa persona)  
  
Al llegar al colegio.............  
  
Misao: bye chicas nos vemos en un rato  
  
Misao se alejo de sus hermanas con un grupo de amigas  
  
Y así Megumi y kaoru se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases...... iniciando un día que seria inolvidable para su pequeña hermana Misao.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Este capitulo tiene una parte que quisiera dedicárselo a Misanagi_X espero que no se enoje conmigo.........jejejjejejeje.....fue gracioso escribirlo.  
  
** Aoshi & Misao **  
  
Atte: Misao_K 


	3. un lindo hombre

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
Capitulo3: un lindo hombre  
  
En la sala de clases...... El Prof. había ido de urgente a la oficina del director. Hiko había roto otra ventana......... se encontraba desorbitado por la fiesta de despedida del año (Para variar siempre tan ebrio)  
  
Shura: ¿oye misao sabias quien es el nuevo dueño del colegio?  
  
Misao: no............ni idea ¿Porque?  
  
Shura: ¡¡que porque!! Pero si es el medio mino uffffffffff......... y es jovencito, un tal shinomori.  
  
Misao: a ya....... ~_^.......tu sabes que no cualquiera me sorprende...........pero ya que se presenta la oportunidad........... ¡Lo quiero ver!......... (  
  
Shura: n_nº bueno a la salida te lo muestro, por que ahí viene el Prof. con Hiko  
  
Misao: ^_-  
  
En la salida.....  
  
Shura: misao me vienen a buscar, otro día te lo muestro, bye  
  
Misao: no te preocupes....bye (me hubiera gustado verlo)  
  
Alguien tropieza con misao, esta se cae y queda en el suelo  
  
¿?: Disculpa, lo siento tanto, ¿te hiciste daño?  
  
Misao: no se preocupe estoy bien  
  
Mientras le corría un chorrito de sangre por la pierna, cosa que no se dio ni cuenta mirando al medio mino que tenia enfrente de ella  
  
¿?: No lo creo déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa (no todos los días tropiezo con una chica así de linda)  
  
Misao: no gracias no hay problema, jejeje siempre me caigo, no es la gran cosa  
  
Decía mientras se paraba cosa que no logro porque se estaba parando y se iba a caer, pero el mino la alcanzo a agarrar quedando frente a frente, mirando unos lindos ojos azules  
  
Por otra parte a misao siempre le decían que no debía a subirse a autos de extraños, peroooooooo. Como era tan lindo y con esa cara que podría hacerle......... ¿no?..........  
  
Misao: esta bien acompáñame  
  
El chico la tomo en sus brazos y la puso en el asiento delantero, cerro la puerta se subió, arranco el motor y se dirigió hacia la casa de misao, que le había dicho donde vivía.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Aki esta el otro espero k les guste, jajajajaja No los puedo hacer mas largos pero tratare de subirlos de 2 o 3 es k ya tengo la historia casi terminada y la arruinaria cambiandola ^_^ pero muchas gracias por sus reviews a:  
  
Misao shinomori M.S Arashi Sumeragi Gaby(hyatt) Rurouni_andrea Bizcochia U_u Misao_19  
  
**Aoshi & Misao**  
  
Atte: Misao_K 


	4. una agradable conversacion

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
Capitulo4: una agradable conversación  
  
Al interior del auto.............  
  
Misao: emmm.....gracias por llevarme......  
  
¿?: De nada de todas maneras yo fui el culpable es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. A propósito no me has dicho tu nombre  
  
Misao: Misao makimachi ¿y el tuyo?  
  
¿?: Aoshi.........Aoshi shinomori  
  
Misao: ¿shinomori?  
  
Aoshi: si.....  
  
Misao: ¿eres el dueño del colegio?  
  
Aoshi: si. ¿Por qué te sorprende?  
  
Misao: es que no me imagino a alguien tan joven dueño del colegio (y tan lindo)  
  
Aoshi: mi padre me dejo a cargo del colegio, tiene tantas empresas que por obligación me tengo que hacer cargo de algunas, pero no me gusta mucho, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo libre  
  
Misao: ahhhhh........ ¿Entonces cuantos años tienes?,  
  
Aoshi: tengo 24 ¿y tú?  
  
Misao: 18, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿vienes de otro lugar?  
  
Aoshi: bueno si estaba estudiando España, y llegue este año, a descansar, pero como ves no lo hago  
  
Misao: Aquí es mi casa, oye muchas gracias por traerme, eres muy agradable  
  
Aoshi: tu también, me encanto conversar contigo Misao: gracias, nos vemos  
  
Misao se acerco y le dio un beso de despedida, siempre era así de agradable con chicos que le interesaban  
  
Aoshi: nos vemos  
  
Aoshi Parecía un poco nervioso, no tenia mucho contacto con chicas, bueno ellas se le acercaban pero esta chica era diferente para el era....simpática y linda. Encendió el motor y se fue, misao se quedo mirándolo en la puerta de su casa hasta que......  
  
La puerta se abrió y de esta salio Megumi preocupada por su hermana  
  
Megumi: ¿a donde andabas me dejaste preocupada y por que sangras?  
  
Misao se le había olvidado que tenia una herida, conversando con Aoshi se le olvido todo incluso su nombre.  
  
Misao: ¿ah? Me hablas...........  
  
Megumi: siiiiiiii a ti  
  
Misao: adivina conocí un chico  
  
Megumi: ¬_¬ con razón  
  
Misao: me encantaría poder verlo de nuevo.  
  
Megumi: me cuentas adentro, para curarte esa herida  
  
Y las dos entraron en la casa..........claro misao andaba en la luna  
  
En el auto con Aoshi..................  
  
¿Por que me puse tan nervioso cuando se despidió? ........ah era solo un beso en la mejilla......relájate será que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con chicas.......solo eso.....  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Aki esta el otro y creo k voy a subir otro mas ok ^o^ nos vemos  
  
**Aoshi & Misao** Atte: Misao_K 


	5. la verdad duele ¿o asusta?

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
Capitulo5: la verdad duele ¿o asusta?  
  
Misao: .............bueno y por eso me vino a dejar, ayyyyyy............Megumi mas despacio me duele  
  
Megumi: no seas alharaca y cuéntame como vestía  
  
Misao: una camisa negra con unos jeans azules y ¿para que quieres saber eso?  
  
Megumi: Para ver si tiene buen gusto  
  
Misao: -_-º  
  
Megumi: Ay se me olvidaba papá quería hablar contigo  
  
Misao: ¿De que?  
  
Megumi: No se pero dijo que era importante, ¿en que lió te metiste ahora?  
  
Misao: en ninguno......... ¬_¬.............. (............ ¿de que querrá hablar conmigo mi papa?..........) ¿Y adonde esta kaoru?  
  
Megumi: ya que no están nuestros papas dijo que pasaría la noche con kenshin...........ya te imaginas ¿no?  
  
Misao: jejeje, a propósito ¿a donde fueron nuestros padres?  
  
Megumi: ya te dije cuando llegaste, a ver a la abuela, esta enferma. Andas en las nubes ¿no?  
  
Misao: ahhhh....... ¿yo? .......nooooooo.....y tu no deberías estar con tu esposo  
  
Megumi: Sanosuke se encuentra de viaje, regresa en una semana.  
  
Al otro día en la mañana..............  
  
Misao: hola papá  
  
Saito: misao quiero hablar contigo entra a mi oficina  
  
Misao: ¿que sucede? me asustas....... yo no hice nada.......  
  
Saito: lo se mi amor  
  
Misao: Entonces ¿que?.............  
  
Saito: hija tú sabes que siempre has tenido permiso para todo y........tengo que decirte algo con respecto a tu futuro  
  
Misao: ¿mi futuro papa?  
  
Saito: si, lo que sucede es que hoy me encontré con un viejo amigo y........iré al grano, su hijo es tu prometido  
  
Misao: ¿QUE? ¿Qué quieres decir que estoy prometida a un hombre, que siquiera conozco, para casarme? No puede ser papá ¿es una broma verdad?  
  
Saito: no....... no es una broma  
  
Sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.  
  
Misao: pero eso es una costumbre tan antigua de comprometer a los hijos a casarse cuando sean mayores, además todas mis hermanas eligieron a sus hombres ¿por que yo no? (  
  
Desesperándose  
  
Saito: debes hacerlo o el negocio terminara  
  
Misao: pero papa.............  
  
Saito: tendrás que cumplir, si se casan salvaran al negocio de la familia, tu sabes que tengo varios amigos que me ayudan con el negocio, y si no fuera de eso estaríamos en la ruina.  
  
Misao: ¿Por qué? que tiene que ver eso.  
  
Saito: mi socio dice que será lo mejor para su hijo, para que madure de una vez por todas  
  
Misao: y para mí......... ¿crees que es lo mejor? ¡¡¡No verdad!!! ¡¡¡¡Nunca piensas en mí!!!!  
  
Saito: hija tu sabes que yo te quiero, también será lo mejor para ti, para que por fin acabes con esa rebeldía que tienes  
  
Misao: ¡¡¡¡no papa!!!!  
  
Dicho esto salio de la oficina corriendo, abrió la puerta de la calle y salio  
  
Kaoru: (que venia llegando) hola mi.........sao No alcanzo a decir nada mas para ver a su hermana que paso corriendo al lado de ella sin decir nada, pero noto algo ,ella estaba llorando cosa que nunca hacia pues era muy alegre, kaoru entro a la casa, y le pregunto a su padre que había sucedido.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno decidi subirlo jajaja, n_nº , se puso algo rara la cosa ¿no? dejenme reviews  
  
** Aoshi & Misao **  
  
Atte: Misao_K 


	6. un buen amigo ¿o algo mas?

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
Capitulo6: un buen amigo o ¿algo más?  
  
Kaoru: .......pero papa ¡¡¡¡como pudiste hacerle eso!!!! ........  
  
Megumi: no te preocupes por ella se que lo va a comprender pero le costara, ojalá que no haga ninguna tontera.  
  
Saito: eso espero  
  
En otro lugar...........  
  
Misao llega al parque ya un poco mas calmada, le dolía mucho lo que su padre había echo con ella, prometerla a alguien que siquiera conoce, manipularla como un negocio, se sentía triste y con rabia a la vez, se desahogaba llorando, se sentó en una banca cerca de un cerezo a pensar,  
  
Mientras tanto alguien la diviso, y sin querer sus pasos lo guiaron hacia donde estaba misao.  
  
Aoshi: hola misao....... ¿estas bien?  
  
Misao: ah....hola Aoshi....si estoy bien  
  
Mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla  
  
Aoshi: esta ocupado  
  
Señalaba con el dedo al lado de misao  
  
Misao: no........  
  
Aoshi: esta bien que no quieras contarme pero dicen que es mejor desahogarse con un extraño  
  
Misao: en serio, no te creo  
  
Asomándose una sonrisa por su cara  
  
Aoshi: ¡es verdad! Solo quiero ayudarte (mirando fijamente hacia sus ojos, no los había mirado tan de cerca eran.....eran......preciosos, como podían estar llorando)  
  
Misao: esta bien, sabes seré breve tengo un problema con mi padre, ¿que harías tu si supieras que estas comprometido con alguien que no conoces?  
  
Aoshi: pues.......la conocería para ver como es y.......  
  
Misao: jejejeje  
  
Aoshi: y si es bonita como tú me caso con ella (¿como tú? ¿Por que dije eso?)  
  
Misao con cara de sorpresa: ¿Qué?  
  
Aoshi: emmmmm......nada  
  
Misao: n_nº  
  
Aoshi mira la hora en su reloj  
  
Aoshi: bueno me tengo que ir......solo pase por aquí a hacer ejercicios y........me encanto hablar contigo....que tal........... si nos juntamos mañana en la cafetería de la esquina (¿Qué?)  
  
Misao: ¿me estas invitando a salir? (no lo puedo creer por fin un chico al que me gusta me invita a salir, pero mi padre dice que me tengo que casar, pero al menos si es así no voy a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta)  
  
Aoshi: bueno......si  
  
Misao: ¿esta bien a las 6:00hrs?  
  
Aoshi: perfecto nos vemos  
  
Aoshi se acerca y le da un suave beso en la mejilla  
  
Misao: jejejeje adiós (mejor cierro la boca y regreso a mi casa)  
  
Mientras Aoshi se alejaba (que tiene esa chica que no paro de pensar en ella, pero si solo la conocí ayer, no lo puedo creer será que me he enamo......no, no puede ser, ella es mucho mas joven que yo y.......... nada Aoshi)  
  
Misao caminaba por la calle (ufff si que es lindo Aoshi no puedo creer que me haya invitado a salir, es.....es tan atractivo y, sus brazos, tiene buen porte, pero no te ilusiones misao estas comprometida recuerdas) y otra lagrima rodó por su mejilla  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Gracias por sus reviews.....  
  
**Aoshi & Misao**  
  
Atte: Misao_K 


	7. me agrada tu compañia

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
Capitulo7: me agrada tu compañía  
  
Misao toca la puerta de su casa se escucha gente correr dentro de la casa Tokio abre la puerta y se encuentra con una misao con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar  
  
Tokio: ¿hija estas bien? ¿Donde estabas?, me tenias preocupada  
  
Misao: si mamá, estaba pensando  
  
Tokio: tu padre me contó  
  
Misao: ¿no sabias mamá?  
  
Tokio: no pero me lo imaginaba  
  
Misao: por que no me lo dijiste  
  
Tokio: no estaba segura, lo siento hija  
  
Misao: no tanto como yo  
  
Misao se aleja de los brazos de su madre y se dirige hacia su habitación dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca  
  
Al otro día en la mañana.............  
  
Misao baja a desayunar acompañada de kaoru le había contado que saldría con un chico y kaoru no paraba de molestar  
  
Kaoru: y que te pondrás en la tarde para tu cita tienes que ir súper top para impresionarlo  
  
Misao: kaoru solo nos vamos a juntar a hablar no es una cita  
  
Kaoru: pero por algo te invito, tu le gustas yo creo, por que no cualquiera te invita la salir la segunda vez que te ve........  
  
Saito: buenos días hijas  
  
Misao y kaoru: buenos días  
  
Saito: ¿y donde esta Megumi?  
  
Kaoru: salio temprano al medico  
  
Tokio: que le sucede esta enferma  
  
Misao: yo creo que esta embarazada  
  
Kaoru: no lo se  
  
Tokio: ojalá que así sea no le vendría mal un hijo.......  
  
En la tarde en la casa de misao............  
  
Misao: no se si ir o no,  
  
Kaoru: ¿que? No vas a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de conocer a alguien  
  
Misao: pero si escuchaste a papa en la mañana quiere que conozca a mi prometido lo mas pronto posible y que espera que no salga con nadie de ahora en adelante  
  
Kaoru: no le hagas caso, aprovecha de divertirte antes de casarte. jejejeje  
  
Misao: no es gracioso  
  
Sujetando una ropa que le pasaba kaoru  
  
Kaoru. Pruébate esto  
  
Sujetando una minifalda con una blusa  
  
Misao: ¿crees que deba usar esto?  
  
Kaoru: si ¿por que no? es lo mas apropiado si quieres sorprenderlo jejejeje y la blusa destacara tus curvas, ¿no crees?  
  
Misao: esta bien  
  
En la cafetería.................  
  
Un chico mira hacia la puerta a cada rato, buscando a alguien  
  
Aoshi: no debí invitarla a salir (tomándose un jugo) no va a venir son las 6y 30 y aun no llega pero como resistirme ante ella será mejor que me vaya (levantándose del asiento)  
  
En eso aparece misao en la entrada tratando de buscar Aoshi se había atrasado ya que no estaba segura de que peinado usar finalmente opto por sacarse esa trenza y dejar su pelo suelto  
  
Aoshi: mi........misao  
  
Misao: hola Aoshi por fin te encuentro, ciento tanto haber llegado tarde es que me retrase........... ¿Que?  
  
Aoshi miraba de pies a cabeza a misao no parecía la chica que había conocido vestida de uniforme esta se veía ¡¡aun mejor!!  
  
Aoshi embobado mirándola: no nada quieres servirte algo  
  
Misao: esta bien  
  
Misao: un jugo de fruta  
  
Aoshi: mesero un jugo de frutas por favor  
  
El mesero se retira dejando a misao y Aoshi a solas  
  
Aoshi: sabes pensé que no llegabas  
  
Misao: tu sabes.... jejjeje las mujeres nos demoramos en arreglarnos  
  
Aoshi: jejeje claro jejjeje  
  
Misao: sabes contigo se me olvidan todos los problemas  
  
Aoshi: me agrada que lo pases bien conmigo, nunca las personas me caen tan bien como tu y como no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlas, pero contigo es diferente te he visto como Tres veces y parece que te conociera desde hace tiempo  
  
Misao: sabes a veces pienso que tienes demasiado trabajo como para divertirte, que tal si un día salimos a bailar  
  
Aoshi. ¿Tú crees?  
  
Misao: por supuesto  
  
Aoshi: bien, es una estupenda idea (¡¡¡y si hago el ridículo hace tiempo que no salgo a bailar!!!)  
  
Misao: jejejeje ups...... se me hace tarde mejor me voy (o si no Saito me regañara)  
  
Aoshi: pero tan pronto, si acabas de llegar  
  
Misao: si pero no quiero mas problemas (como le digo Aoshi que me voy a casar)  
  
Aoshi: ¿cuando nos vemos de nuevo?  
  
Misao: ¿que te parece el viernes?  
  
Aoshi: a las 11:00hrs, paso por ti  
  
Misao: bien nos vemos  
  
Aoshi: adiós  
  
Mientras se despedía de misao con un suave beso en la mejilla.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
O.o  
  
** Aoshi & Misao **  
  
Atte: Misao_K 


	8. ¿tu?

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
Capitulo8: ¿tu?  
  
Misao llega a la casa pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba esperando  
  
Saito: ¿a donde andabas? te dije que no podías salir con ningún chico, ¿espero que no hayas estado con uno?  
  
Misao: ¡¡¡y si estuve que!!!!  
  
Saito: ¡que estas comprometida lo olvidas!  
  
Misao: ¡no!...... no lo he hecho  
  
Saito: el sábado se conocerán y anunciaremos el matrimonio  
  
Misao: ¿que? Tan pronto papa ¡no me quiero casar!  
  
Saito: claro que lo harás ¿o quieres que tu familia quede en la ruina y se muera de hambre?  
  
Misao: no papa. No quiero eso  
  
Saito: entonces el matrimonio es fijo  
  
Misao sin nada mas que decir se fue a su habitación  
  
El viernes en la noche....................  
  
Aoshi se prepara en su casa para ir en busca de misao, pero algo lo detiene su padre quiere hablar con el, para Aoshi es un milagro, su padre casi nunca esta con el y le preocupa lo que pueda decirle, casi siempre era para los negocios.  
  
Enishi un tipo que usaba unas pequeñas gafas, y que no compartía mucho tiempo con su familia por su trabajo  
  
Enishi: hijo quiero decirte que mañana sábado conocerás a tú prometida  
  
Aoshi se le cae la cara de la sorpresa  
  
Aoshi: ......... ¿QUE?  
  
Enishi: que sucede no te había dicho que estas comprometido  
  
Aoshi: ¡noo!............ ¡No me lo habías dicho!  
  
Enishi: bueno su nombre es misao makimachi es la hija de uno de mis colegas  
  
Aoshi: mi...mi.......misao...........  
  
Enishi: así es hijo, así que espero que no me defraudes si lo haces el negocio terminara es fundamental que ustedes se casen quien mas puede continuar el negocio verdad hijo, y que mejor que entre familiares jejejjejejeje  
  
Aoshi: si padre  
  
Diciendo esto se retira de oficina de su padre, además se le hacia tarde para buscar a misao, ¿su futura esposa?  
  
Aoshi en el auto (¿por que ella?, , ahora entiendo por que me pregunto eso ***** ¿Que harías tu si supieras que estas comprometido con alguien que no conoces? (palabras de misao) ***** y que pensara de mi por que no me dijo nada ese día en la cafetería ¿sabrá que yo soy su prometido?)  
  
Misao en su casa...............  
  
Misao: Apúrate kaoru tráeme el vestido que se me hace tarde  
  
Kaoru: aquí esta  
  
Misao: ¬_¬ º no crees que es muy corto  
  
Kaoru: no para nada está súper bien además tienes que mostrar esas piernas  
  
Misao: bien me lo pondré  
  
Megumi: ¡¡¡¡misao baja te buscan!!!!!  
  
Gritando desde abajo  
  
Misao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ya voy!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi estaba entrada de la casa conversando con Megumi quien le decía que no llegara tan tarde con su hermana vio a misao bajar las escaleras y guuuaaaauuuuuuu.... vestía un vestido ajustado, corto con un escote que dejaba mucho que ver y el cabello lo traía suelto deslizándose por sus hombros cosa que se veía muy sexy, pensaba Aoshi  
  
Misao: hola Aoshi, nos vamos  
  
Aoshi: .....hola misao.............si vamos........ (.....................)  
  
Los dos se subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia la disco.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
** Aoshi & Misao **  
  
Atte: Misao_K 


	9. una noche alocada

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
Capitulo9: una noche alocada  
  
En el camino hacia la disco la conversación era mutua, al llegar la disco estaba llena, y se lograron meter en la fila para entrar  
  
Guardia: su entrada por favor.......misao, que gusto verte  
  
Misao: hola ¿que tal? ¿Como has estado?  
  
Guardia: súper... ah... veo que vienes acompañada  
  
Misao: sips  
  
El guardia se dirige hacia Aoshi  
  
Guardia: oye espero que la cuides es una buena chica  
  
Aoshi: si lo se  
  
Y volvía a mirar a misao de pies a cabeza  
  
Guardia: bueno pasen ¡nos vemos!  
  
Al entrar la música estaba súper alta y todos bailando  
  
Aoshi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡misao!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡Quieres tomar algo!!!!!!  
  
Gritando para que escuchara  
  
Misao: ¡¡¡¡bueno!!!!!  
  
Los dos se sentaron en la barra Aoshi pidió una cerveza y también misao, a misao la sacaban a bailar, pero los rechazaba ya que estaba muy a gusto conversando con Aoshi y no lo podía dejar allí sentado aparte disfrutaba mucho de su compañía,  
  
Aoshi: vamos a bailar  
  
Misao: ¿que? No te escucho  
  
Aoshi: ¡¡¡¡a bailar!!!!!  
  
Misao: ¡¡bueno!!  
  
Los dos se pararon y comenzaron a bailar en medio de la gente Aoshi no se movía para nada mal, al contrario era un estupendo bailarín  
  
Misao: bailas súper bien  
  
Aoshi: bueno aun me acuerdo de algunos pasos  
  
En eso pusieron una salsa y Aoshi hacia girar a misao con sus vueltas, la observaba cada vez que pasaba al lado suyo podía sentir su aroma, sus risas y no le cayo duda de que estaba.......enamorado  
  
Después de un rato bailando pusieron un lento Aoshi miro a misao y esta se abrazo a el, coloco sus brazos en su cuello y Aoshi puso sus manos en la cintura de misao y la atrajo hacia el apretándola en su pecho escuchando la respiración de misao parecía como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido y solo estaban ellos dos en la pista.  
  
Misao no paraba de pensar en el, todo lo además se le había olvidado en ese momento solo podía pensar en su Aoshi  
  
Aoshi giro el rostro de misao y lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella, eran tan suaves y delicados, sin darse cuenta comenzó a deslizar su lengua, Aoshi torno su beso exigente y apasionado mientras que misao lo seguía en cada movimiento los dos no se apartaban el uno del otro.  
  
Hasta que la música seso y misao rápidamente se aparto de Aoshi no debió dejarse llevar ¡se iba a casar! los jóvenes comenzaron a salir de la disco, había terminado. No se dieron cuenta como el tiempo paso volando  
  
Aoshi logro salir con misao hacia el auto y se dirigieron hacia la casa de misao.  
  
En el trayecto misao no dijo nada  
  
Al llegar a la casa de misao Aoshi detuvo el auto.  
  
Aoshi con una mano le acaricio el rostro a misao y acerco sus labios al los de ella, pero esta se alejo, diciéndole que lo de ellos no podía ser, y se bajo del auto para entrar en su casa.  
  
Aoshi suponía por que era pero no pudo decírselo.  
  
Y así la noche terminaba..............  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
** Aoshi & Misao ** Atte: Misao_K 


	10. sabado, un encuentro inesperado

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
capitulo10: sábado, un encuentro inesperado  
  
En la mañana en casa de los makimachi.................  
  
Saito tenia a misao tomada del brazo regañándola por haber llegado tan tarde de la disco y la llevaba al restaurante en el que conocería a su futuro esposo  
  
Saito: vamos  
  
Misao: ¡no quiero! Papa me gusta otro hombre ¿que no entiendes?  
  
Saito dándole una cachetada a misao: tu vendrás conmigo y te casares con el  
  
Misao sorprendida por lo que había echo su padre: nunca me habías golpeado  
  
Saito: lo hago por tu bien  
  
Agarrándola del brazo pera que se subiera al auto. En el auto misao no le dirigió la palabra a su padre.  
  
En el restaurante..............  
  
Misao llega con su padre y este se acerca a una de las mesa en la que habían dos hombres uno con unas singulares gafas, y el otro que no le podía ver su rostro, ya que se encontraba de espaldas  
  
Enishi: buenas tardes señor makimachi, me agrada que este aquí.  
  
En ese momento el hombre que estaba de espaldas giro para ver quien era, Aoshi no se sorprendió mucho el ver a misao allí, que vestía muy elegante, y ese traje acentuaba aun más sus rasgos femeninos. Pero esta ultima casi cae cuando lo vio girarse se quedo mirándolo sin decir ninguna palabra.  
  
Saito: hija el es tu futuro esposo el señor Aoshi shinomori  
  
Misao reaccionó y lo primero que hizo fue darle una inmensa cachetada en el rostro de Aoshi, casi lo bota, este la miro con la mano sobre su cara.  
  
Dejando a todos con la boca abierta con su reacción.  
  
Misao: sabias quien era ¿verdad? ¡¡ Por que no me lo dijiste!!  
  
Aoshi: yo............ solo lo supe ese día en el que fuimos a la disco  
  
Misao: y no me dijiste nada  
  
Saito con cara de sorpresa: ¿lo conocías hija?, mejor aun un motivo mas para adelantar el matrimonio  
  
Misao: ¿que?  
  
Enishi: las cosas andan mal y necesito que Aoshi se case con una mujer que lo haga pensar en el futuro, y esas eres tu misao quien mas que la hija de mi colega.  
  
Todos se sientan en la mesa por que el mesero dijo que se sentaran para servir la cena.  
  
Misao se sentía mal ¿Aoshi la había usado? ella no se quería casar no estaba preparada para formar una familia y además sus planes para el futuro, se venían abajo ¿o le daba miedo?  
  
En la cena misao no le dirigió la palabra a Aoshi solo hablaban entre si los padres de ambos aunque Aoshi quiso hablar con ella esta respondía solo si y no.  
  
Aoshi decidió que seria mejor hablar en otro momento cuando estuvieran a solas aun no podía olvidar el beso que se había dado con ella la noche anterior como podía cambiar todo eso de la noche a la mañana.  
  
Cuando misao llego a su casa tenia la cabeza demasiado confundida no estaba segura acerca de lo que sentía hacia Aoshi no sabia si sentir amor o rabia hacia el, pero esos besos como olvidarlos si que besaba bien ese imbecil que no paraba de pensar en el.  
  
Aoshi al llegar a su casa estaba muy triste no quería perder a esa mujer por que el en verdad la quería...la amaba, un hombre debe luchar par alcanzar lo que quiere y el insistiría hasta enamorarla.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Holaaaaaaa espero k estén bien, me encanta k les haya gustado la historia, y pienso subir uno mas y se viene el capitulo final. Jeejeje bueno nos vemos muchas gracias por sus reviews a:  
  
Rurouni andrea: me en canta k sea una droga jejeejeje bueno el final se viene pronto un capitulo mas y el final, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews ^.-  
  
Aome: gracias igual pienso que Aoshi es el hombre mas lindo del mundo, muchas gracias por tu review  
  
Gaby hyatt: jejeeje se me ocurrio poner a los chicos guapos de papa e hijo, pero igual no resulta tan mal la combinación jejeeje muchas gracias por tu review  
  
MS Arashi Sumeragi: gracias jejeje, pa la otra los hago mas largos los capitulos, muchas gracias ^.-  
  
Pau: Gracias me da gusto que te haya gustado!!!!!!  
  
** Aoshi & Misao **  
  
Atte: Misao_K 


	11. la boda

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
Capitulo11: la boda  
  
Había transcurrido 1 mes después del día en que se fijo el matrimonio, Aoshi la había llamado constantemente pero no lograba nada misao no le contestaba sus llamadas y el que tenia unas tremendas ganas de hablar con ella, explicarse, el se encontraba fuera del país por unos días atendiendo los negocios de su padre, y misao....... ¿que le ocurría a misao?  
  
La boda seria en cuatro días mas, el día viernes, las clases se habían terminado se había licenciado con honores pero algo le faltaba había recibido un recado de Aoshi de que estaría ese día pero no estaba eso la entristeció mucho ¿por qué? será que de verdad se enamoro de se hombre pero si solo lo había visto un par de veces.  
  
(Hablando por teléfono)  
  
Secretaria: señor Aoshi ya mande las floras para su prometida  
  
Aoshi: gracias  
  
Aoshi ni la había podido visitar estaba ocupado con las finanzas y esas cosas de oficina, regresaría al país en dos horas mas y aun no terminaba su trabajo  
  
Aoshi: (¿que pensara de mi misao? Lo mas seguro es que no me quiere ni ver) bueno mejor termino pronto y así logro llegar mas temprano.  
  
En la mañana...................  
  
Tokio: hija pruébate el vestido de novia  
  
Misao: voy mama  
  
Con una voz triste y preocupada  
  
Tokio: ¿estas bien hija? ¿Que sucede?  
  
Misao: eso creo, lo pensé y me voy a casar por papa, pero.................... Tengo miedo..........  
  
Tokio: ¿miedo de que? casarse es el sueño de toda mujer ¿lo quieres o no? El día que no asistió a tu graduación te vi muy triste.  
  
Misao: creo que si lo quiero, pero...........  
  
Tokio: nada. Debes arreglarte para el. En dos días será tu matrimonio y tienes que responderle como mujer.  
  
Misao: ¿que quieres decir?  
  
Tokio: emm............compartir la cama por ejemplo  
  
Misao: ¡acostarme con el!  
  
Tokio: si....... y si lo quieres será más fácil para ti. Aunque no quieras después puede que te llegue a gustar que te haga el amor.  
  
Misao: (no lo se)  
  
En la casa de Aoshi...............  
  
Aoshi: ¡ayer no logre llegar temprano y no pude ver a misao!, todo por la culpa de mi padre que se le ocurre que haga negocios a ultima hora  
  
Aoshi que ya estaba casi listo se encontraba un poco nervioso por que se iba a casar con una chica que siquiera contesta las llamadas que el hacia quizás lo odiaba pero ¡no!........ya hubieran cancelado el compromiso y siquiera se si le gusto un poco aunque sea............ estaba triste por casarse no quiero arruinar su vida (pensaba Aoshi)  
  
En la casa de misao..............  
  
Misao vestía un hermoso y largo vestido de novia blanco, con un escote moderado pero que resaltaban sus pechos, traía el cabello recogido pero que dejaban caer a los costados unas delicadas hebras de cabello onduladas. Sus ojos verdosos resaltaban en ese vestido blanco.  
  
Kaoru: ¿no estas nerviosa?  
  
Misao:..........................  
  
Kaoru: ¿que sucede misao?  
  
Misao:...nada.......  
  
Kaoru: no te preocupes es un buen chico. Hasta creo que estas enamorada de el  
  
Misao: creo que si.  
  
Kaoru: acéptalo, te gustaba mucho cuando aun no sabias que era tu novio  
  
Misao: ............................  
  
Saito: vamos misao esta listo el auto  
  
Misao asintió con la cabeza, ocultando unos ojos lagrimosos que parecían estallar en lágrimas, si tan solo su padre no la hubiera obligado a casarse.  
  
En la iglesia.......................  
  
El auto que traía a misao se estaciono fuera de la iglesia. Su padre le abrió la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la entrada, allí Saito el tomo del brazo a misao y lentamente comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar, donde se encontraba Aoshi esperándola, mientras pasaba veía a todas sus amistades que le sonreían y la saludaban todos mucho más contentos que misao.  
  
Al llegar al altar misao miro a Aoshi, y este también lo hacia pero al mirarla noto algo en sus ojos ella..........estaba............triste.  
  
Después de la ceremonia el cura le dijo a Aoshi que la podía besar, este levanto el velo de misao y descubrió que sus ojos miraban directo a los de el, misao se veía radiante mas hermosa que nunca, el miro su boca y sus ojos y estos no dejaban de mirarlo lentamente se acerco hacia ella que no movía ni un pelo, y poso sus labios en los de ella, pero misao no se movía no le respondía incluso podía decirse que quería que se alejara de ella, Aoshi se alejo de ella y no hubiera sido de que la gente aplaude ellos se hubieran quedado inmóviles como estaban.  
  
Aoshi le puso su brazo y esta lo acepto y caminaron hacia la salida  
  
Después de la ceremonia religiosa se celebraría la boda en el hotel de la cuidad, uno de los mas exclusivo, se casaban los hijos de una de las empresas, más poderosas de la cuidad, los padres de los chicos celebraban con los invitados....en eso llega misao que se acerca a su padre.  
  
Misao: supongo que ahora estará feliz señor  
  
Saito se acerca a misao para abrazarla pero esta lo separa bruscamente de su lado diciendo  
  
Misao: Yo ya no tengo padre así que por favor aléjese de mí.  
  
Diciendo esto se fue de su lado....se fue hacia una mesa en el que se encontraba su madre con sus hermas.  
  
Tokio: hija cambia esa cara cualquiera diría que no estas contenta de haberte casado  
  
Misao: no estoy segura  
  
Kaoru: mira quien viene allí  
  
Misao gira para ver Aoshi que se acercaba hacia ella, esta se paro y se alejo de la mesa, pero Aoshi logro alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo..............  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Se viene el final, en el próximo esta gracias por sus reviews Nos vemos  
  
** Aoshi & Misao **  
  
Atte: Misao_K 


	12. reencuentros amorosos

¿Un encuentro casual?  
  
Capitulo final: reencuentros amorosos  
  
Misao: ¡¡suéltame!!  
  
Aoshi: te has escapado de mí durante toda la noche y necesito que hablemos  
  
Misao: ¿de que?  
  
Aoshi: ¿que?  
  
Los dos subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de los novios.  
  
En el cuarto misao se soltó del brazo de Aoshi y este se acerco hacia ella  
  
Aoshi: ¿que sucede?  
  
Misao: lo que pasa............ es que me case a la fuerza ¡¡sabes que no quería hacerlo!! ............ pero no lo detuviste  
  
Aoshi: pero misao..................yo te amo  
  
Misao: ¿Qué? no te creo............ a ti lo único que te interesan son los negocios al igual que tu padre y el mío  
  
Aoshi se acerco a misao intentando buscar su rostro para posarse en esos suaves y delicados labios, pero misao le dio vuelta el rostro.  
  
Aoshi: ya veo no sientes nada por mi, esta bien no te obligare a nada que no quieras hacer........buscare otra habitación para dormir..........veo que nuestra relación no avanzara mucho  
  
Misao: buenas noches  
  
Cerrándole la puerta a Aoshi  
  
Al día siguiente.................  
  
Misao se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior a Aoshi el..........la.........amaba..........eso dijo, y ella no lo podía creer será que en verdad el la quería, pero en cambio ella no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía por el. Y si la rechazaba después de lo que le dijo, en eso tocan la puerta de su habitación, solo se encontraba con una bata puesta, ya que venia saliendo de la ducha, misao abre y........  
  
Aoshi: buenos días ¿puedo pasar?  
  
Misao: claro Aoshi yo quería decirte...............  
  
Aoshi: no te preocupes me quedo todo claro anoche no me quieres................y yo el entupido si  
  
Misao: ¿de verdad me quieres?  
  
Aoshi: te lo dije anoche  
  
Misao: dilo de nuevo  
  
Acercándose al rostro de Aoshi casi escuchando su respiración agitada  
  
Aoshi: te amo  
  
Cerca de sus labios  
  
Misao: yo también  
  
Lanzándose con un beso en sus labios como reclamándolos, y Aoshi solo se dejaba llevar por esa mujer que lo tenia loquito ¿será que misao cambio de opinión?  
  
Aoshi la separo  
  
Misao: ¿que paso?  
  
Aoshi: por que me besas si ayer básicamente me dijiste que no querías nada conmigo  
  
Misao: mentira........... Te amo.......... solo tenia miedo y rabia con mi padre, pero ahora solo me interesas tú, ¿no es tarde verdad?  
  
Aoshi: no es tarde, para nada, pero ¿miedo de que?  
  
Misao: de casarme, de ser una buena esposa, ¿y si no lo soy?  
  
Aoshi: serás la mejor esposa del mundo  
  
Misao rió y comenzó a besarlo lentamente mientras que Aoshi la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia el misao empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Aoshi y poso sus delicadas manos en los hombros desnudos de Aoshi, rodeo con sus manos su cuello y comenzó a besarlo.  
  
Aoshi la tiro en la cama y se lanzo sobre ella y empezó a acariciar la piel de misao que pronto seria su mujer, bajo hasta sus hombros y comenzó a besarlo su deseo aumentaba y le quito la bata de la cual, un hermoso cuerpo desnudo se encontraba frente a el, excitado su manota se poso en sus senos y comenzó a acariciarlos, apretarlos, y mordisquearlos.  
  
Cosa que a misao le causaban unas sensuales reacciones Misao acariciaba ese pecho que se encontraba duro, y sus manos recorrían hasta llegar a su espalda  
  
Aoshi subió hasta su boca para volver a besarla pero esta vez con una pasión animal misao le respondía con la misma intensidad.  
  
Misao lo atraía hacia a ella y Aoshi se apretaba cada vez mas a ella, misao bajo sus manos hacia el pantalón de Aoshi yyy......rayos no lo podía abrir, Aoshi se dio cuenta y se separo de ella por un instante para sacarse los entupidos pantalones,  
  
Misao quedo impresionada de lo que veía su esposo era un hombre muy bien dotado y se dio cuenta de lo excitado que se encontraba, Aoshi la observo un instante y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos, su lengua todo ese cuerpo que era para el.  
  
Se poso de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de misao esta vez su mano bajaba, por sus senos y sus pezones erguidos, su vientre, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, y se prepara para la penetración mientras misao se aseguraba del estado de Aoshi tocando su pene que se encontraba desafiante hacia ella.  
  
Misao sintió como separaba sus piernas, y entraba en ella por un momento se puso nerviosa recordó que nunca lo había echo pero Aoshi la relajo con un tierno beso diciendo:  
  
Aoshi: no te preocupes entrare despacio para que no tengas ningún dolor  
  
Y misao lo beso en su cuello, rostro y su deseada boca, Aoshi pasa sus amplias manos por su cintura, misao se aferraba a su espalda desnuda, Aoshi con una mano se acomodo, y volvió a penetrarla esta vez suavemente y así comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, las manos de los dos se juntaban y se apretaban mientras que los dos disfrutaban el uno del otro del placer que era estar con la persona amada.  
  
Luego de haber acabado Aoshi se acomodo en los pechos de misao y esta lo abrazo tiernamente diciendo:  
  
Misao: ¿De verdad me quieres?  
  
Aoshi: No  
  
Misao: ¿Qué?  
  
Aoshi: Te amo  
  
Misao: También te amo  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Buen final ¿verdad?............ bueno eso lo deciden ustedes me mandan reviews pa ver si les gusto el final, muchas gracias por todo bye nos vemos.  
  
** Aoshi & Misao **  
  
Atte: Misao_K 


End file.
